Twin Berries
by dimshit
Summary: .:Drabbles:. Mereka bermain bersama, pergi ke sekolah bersama, masuk ke dalam kelas yang sama, dan duduk di dalam jajaran yang sama. Bahkan warna rambut mereka sama-sama mencolok. AU. GrimmIchi. Sho-Ai.


_Summary:_

Mereka bermain bersama, pergi ke sekolah bersama, masuk ke dalam kelas yang sama, dan duduk di dalam jajaran yang sama. Bahkan warna rambut mereka sama-sama mencolok.

_Pairing:_

Grimmjow x Ichigo

_Author Notes:_

Halo lagi, minna :) Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya malah membuat judul baru dan bukannya melanjutkan **Baby Blue Eyes**. Tenang saja, saya membuat judul ini bukan karena saya meninggalkan BBE. Saya membuat kumpulan drabble ini adalah untuk menjawab challenge yang ada di **Infantrum**, yang berjudul "**50 Sentences II**". Saya sudah memikirkan mengenai isi drabble yang saya inginkan, yang mana pun itu, semoga kalian bisa menikmati kumpulan drabble ini ^^

Seperti BBE, Twin Berries pun berupa Alternate Universe, dimana Grimmjow dan Ichigo sama-sama merupakan siswa SMA Karakura. Mereka bertetangga, satu kelas, dan satu tempat duduk. Yang berbeda adalah meskipun berandal, Ichigo merupakan murid yang pintar. Sedangkan Grimmjow, sudah berandal, ia pun sering bermasalah dengan nilai.

Tidak banyak ketik, just on with the story! x)

_Warnings:_

Shonen-Ai. Alternate Universe. Possible OOC (like I said before, I am NOT Kubo). **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

_Disclaimer:_

Bleach's right will always goes to Kubo Tite.

* * *

><p><strong>Twin Berries<strong>

(c)

Megumi Kei

* * *

><p><strong>[1. Seconds  Kedua]**

Keningnya berkerut, dan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia hanya menatap nanar ke depan, seolah ingin membakar siswa-siswa lain yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, bingung mengapa dirinya tidur-tiduran ditengah lorong sekolah seperti ini.

"Grimm? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Oranye terang muncul, dan wajah kebingungan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang melihat ke bawah—ke arahnya—kini nampak diantara kedua mata Grimmjow. "Aku jatuh." Jawabnya singkat.

Untuk kedua kalinya, dalam posisi yang sama.

Bagaimana bisa coba?

**[2. Hair / Rambut]**

"Ichi-nii, bisa kupinjam sisirmu?"

Sore hari, Yuzu mendadak mendatangi kamarnya dan menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan pada dirinya. "Yuzu, kau tidak sedang mengajakku bercanda mengenai rambutku kan?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. Walau ia membiarkan rambutnya nampak acak-acakan, tapi sebenarnya ia menatanya dengan jari-jarinya setiap kali akan keluar rumah.

Lagipula, ia bukan Yumichika yang memerlukan sisir untuk membenahi bentuk rambutnya.

Yuzu memberikan jawaban dengan sebuah gelengan ringan, "Tidak kok, Ichi-nii. Aku cuma bertanya apa adanya." Dan ia pun segera menjauh dari kamar Ichigo, diam-diam mendecak.

Kelihatannya ia harus menggunakan cara lain untuk mendapatkan rambut kakaknya itu.

Pokoknya ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya, dengan begitu Grimmjow akan membelikannya boneka Pink Panther edisi khusus yang sangat ia inginkan belakangan ini.

**[3. Chameleon / Bunglon]**

Ichigo mengetahui dengan pasti apa rahasia yang selama ini Grimmjow sembunyikan dari kebanyakan orang. Rahasia yang kebetulan ia temukan saat dirinya mengajak pemuda berambut biru itu jalan-jalan ke sebuah toko binatang peliharaan. Rahasia yang sanggup membuat sang pemuda pingsan ditempat atau lebih memalukannya, terkencing-kencing. Grimmjow takut pada Bunglon.

**[4. Banana / Pisang]**

Denyut kekesalan semakin lama semakin banyak keluar melalui dahinya setiap kali perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan yang membuat Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak disebelahnya. Kedua iris coklatnya menatap lurus ke arah kotak bekal yang ia bawa, yang menjadi tersangka utama akan rasa kesal yang ia rasakan.

Sekarang, ia menyesal bangun terlambat ketika Yuzu sedang kemping bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

Karena itu artinya, ayahnya yang sinting itulah yang akan menyiapkan bekal untuk ia bawa ke sekolah. Tapi, sesinting apa pun seseorang, seharusnya tetap saja tahu kalau setiap orang pastinya ingin makan siang dengan nasi. BUKAN PISANG! Renji menatap ke arah Ichigo yang tengah kesal bukan kepalang dengan ketertarikan yang mendalam, "Karena ada 4 buah, aku minta satu~" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kawan berambut oranye-nya, Renji pun menyambar satu buah pisang, memakannya sembari berjalan menuju atap sekolah, dan dengan seenaknya membuang kulitnya tanpa menargetkan tempat sampah dengan pasti.

Hingga suara berdebam keras mengalihkan perhatiannya, begitu juga Ichigo yang semenjak tadi memberikan tatapan menusuk ke arah pisang-pisang yang ada ditangannya.

Dan suara berdebam keras kembali terdengar setelah suara orang mengumpat, membuat Renji tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa sambil berguling-guling saat mendapati Grimmjow terjatuh gara-gara kulit pisang yang ia lempar tadi.

—Sampai dua kali.

**[5. Kids / Anak-anak]**

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan; Banyak anak, banyak rezeki.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Remaja berusia 17 tahun yang saat ini bersekolah di SMA Karakura di kelas 3. Anak-anak dari paman dan bibirnya yang berkunjung kerumahnya, yang saat ini tengah berkeliaran dikamarnya, menjatuhkan buku-buku yang sudah tersusun rapi di lemari, mematahkan pensil yang berserakan dilantai (habis ia gunakan untuk menggambar iseng), baginya adalah sebuah malapetaka.

"KELUAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

Yang ia inginkan sekarang, hanya ketenangan.

**[6. Prison / Penjara]**

Dengan penuh antusias, Grimmjow melepas seragam sekolahnya dan berganti dengan pakaian bebas.

Hari ini ia akan pergi nonton bersama Ichigo. Gelap-gelap didalam bioskop, banyak sekali kesempatan yang bisa ia gunakan disana. Terkekeh, ia biarkan benaknya mengliar, namun kemudian mengumpat saat ia sadari boxer yang ia kenakan sudah terdapat _tenda_ dibagian selangkangannya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau _mengurusnya_ terlebih dahulu dikamar mandi, dan baru keluar 5 menit setelahnya dengan kepuasan tergambarkan jelas dilekuk wajahnya.

Menyambar jaket hitam yang bertengger dikursi, sekaligus dengan kunci motornya.

Mengambil dua anak tangga dalam sekali langkah, ia bersenandung sembari berjalan menuju pintu depan, hanya untuk dibuat membatu ketika ia rasakan kenop pintunya tidak bergeming saat ia mencoba memutarnya.

"OLDMAAAAAAANN!"

Lagi-lagi sang ayah seenaknya mengunci pintu ketika keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan apa pun padanya. Dan sialnya, pintu rumahnya itu tebal, ia dobrak dengan tenaganya seorang diri tidak akan membuat pintu itu bergeming. Terkurung di rumah sendiri bagaikan di penjara. Tidak bisa bertemu dengan dunia luar, dan yang paling penting khayalannya saat masturbasi tadi, akan tetap menjadi khayalan semata.

Ia bersumpah, akan memotong tangan ayahnya itu agar tidak bisa main-main dengan kunci lagi.

**[7. Alien]**

Menurut Karin, Grimmjow itu keturunan alien karena rambutnya warna biru. Dan karena rambut hijau Nel ia katakan sebagai jelmaan alien tumbuh-tumbuhan, ia kategorikan Grimmjow sebagai alien air.

Atau bisa juga dikatakan putra duyung.

Apa pun-lah itu, karena warna biru sebagai warna asli rambut itu baginya tidak masuk diakal.

"Hati-hati dengan pikiranmu, kontet."

"Dan kau, jagalah baik-baik _belalai_mu itu." Menepukkan kedua tangannya dari debu, Karin melenggang dengan tenang bersama bola sepaknya meninggalkan Grimmjow dibelakang tertelengkup di atas tanah sembari memegangi bagian selangkangannya yang barusan mendapatkan tendangan ala pesepak-bola Karin.

**[8. Conspiracy / Komplotan]**

Mereka satu komplotan.

Entah sejak kapan, Karin tidak tahu. Tapi, belakangan ini Yuzu dan Grimmjow nampak sangat dekat dan entah untuk alasan apa, kelihatannya Yuzu selalu berusaha mendapatkan helaian rambut Ichigo. Apa pun itu, Karin merasa kalau hal ini akan sangat menarik. Jadi, ia memutuskan akan terus tutup mulut dan menonton di kursi paling depan dengan sebongkah popcorn ditangan.

**[9. DNA]**

Kucing itu mengeong, menelengkan kepalanya kesamping, merasakan kebingungan mengapa remaja putra dihadapannya terus-menerus memandangnya tanpa mengedip sekali pun semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang kucing tidak tahu kalau dalam kepala seorang Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini, berkelebat kesimpulan bahwa sang kucing memiliki DNA yang sama dengan teman sejak kecilnya, Grimmjow, yang juga memiliki rambut berwarna biru sepertinya.

**[10. Beat / Debar]**

_Deg._

Ia yakin memiliki jantung yang sehat.

_Deg. Deg._

Tapi, debar pada jantungnya kali ini jauh lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ketika kedua iris madunya menatap kepada sepasang iris biru langit, ketika jemarinya berjalan-jalan dilengan kokoh sang pemuda yang lebih besar darinya sebelum kemudian jemari-jemari mereka bersaling-silang, ketika bibir yang belum pernah ia rasakan itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Mmm..."

Tanpa kata-kata yang terlontar, hanya saling merasakan satu sama lain.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Dan ia yakin, ia mendengar debar yang sama berasal dari sang pemuda. Seolah saling bersahutan dengan debarannya.

**[11. Video]**

Grimmjow memiliki rahasia lain yang tidak pernah ia katakan pada siapa pun, bahkan kepada Ichigo yang selama ini selalu menjadi orang yang mengetahui banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Ia senang sekali merekam tindak-tanduk Ichigo yang sedang tidur kedalam sebuah video, karena sang remaja berambut oranye itu akan menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan—walaupun sedang pulas-pulasnya—bahkan sampai kepada pertanyaan yang paling pribadi.

**[12. Waiting / Menunggu]**

Tidak pernah ia merasa keberatan untuk menunggu, selama tidak memakan waktu yang terlampau lama. Tapi, karena sekarang ini ia sudah menunggu selama 1 jam, bukanlah hal yang mengherankan jika kerutan didahinya sudah sangat dalam dan awan gelap serta petir menyambar-nyambar didalam benaknya.

Bahkan orang yang sempat berjalan didekatnya langsung bergerak menjauh ketika secara tidak sengaja memandang ke arah wajahnya.

Dan pesan singkat diponselnya yang ia terima setelahnya, tidak bisa meredakan kekesalannya, malah semakin bertambah. Padahal ia sudah bersem—tidak! Bukan! Ia tidak pernah merasa semangat jika diajak jalan oleh Grimmjow kok! Ia kesal karena ia jadi tidak bisa bersantai dirumah sore ini. Padahal kedua kakinya masih pegal gara-gara kelas olahraga di sekolah tadi.

Tapi, sekarang Grimmjow diharuskan membatalkan acara menonton mereka hanya karena ia terkurung didalam rumah?

Kenapa dia tidak memecahkan jendela saja untuk bisa keluar? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi ayahnya saja dan menyuruhnya membukakan pintu? Kenapa—AGH! Padahal ia sudah mau dibuat menunggu selama sejam lebih! Tapi sekarang penantiannya jadi percuma!

TIDAK!

Ia mau menunggu bukan karena berharap bisa benar-benar jalan bersama Grimmjow kok! Ia—AAARGH! Akan dia buat Grimmjow menyesal karena sudah mengecewakannya seperti ini.

**[13. God / Dewa]**

Kurosaki Ichigo menempati urutan ke-10 sebagai siswa pintar disekolahnya, makanya ia selalu bisa mengalahkan nilai raport seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques dengan mudah, karena yang bersangkutan berada di urutan ke-300-sekian.

Tapi...

Ia tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Grimmjow saat bermain game pertarungan, terlebih Mortal Kombat. Entah harus ia katakan Grimmjow bagaikan dewa game atau maniak game saat melihat seringai lebarnya itu ketika berhasil melakukan Final Hit Multality.

**[14. Sex / Seks]**

"Oke, aku tidak tahan lagi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian rencanakan?"

Tersentak kaget, Grimmjow dan Yuzu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan horor tertera diwajah mereka. "Karin! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!" Karin mendengus. Jarang-jarang Yuzu gelagapan seperti sekarang ini, ia jadi semakin yakin memang ada sesuatu yang _menarik_ yang tengah kembarannya dan anak tetangga itu rencanakan.

"Jadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

Walau sudah tidak mensuarakan pertanyaannya lagi, Karin hanya memberikan tatapan lurus kepada Yuzu dan juga Grimmjow yang nampak sibuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya. Menyilangkan kedua lengan didadanya, ia pun bersandar pada daun pintu, "Dengar, kamu tidak akan bisa membuat Ichi-nii mau melakukan seks denganmu kalau kamu menggunakan rambutnya untuk membuat guna-guna." Ia menyunggingkan seringainya saat melihat tatapan Grimmjow yang terkaget-kaget, _mangap_ mendengar Karin mengatakannya dengan menggunakan kalimat yang berani.

_Bullseye._

**[15. Tape / Plester]**

Ingin sekali ia menghajar si kepala nanas merah yang menertawakannya hingga terguling-guling itu. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia berdiri lagi sekarang, maka ia akan jatuh untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Melihat Grimmjow yang nampak tidak berniat untuk bangkit dari posisinya, ia mengulurkan tangan sembari mendengus, mengangkat kedua alisnya saat sepasang iris biru menatap bingung ke arahnya, "Apa? Jangan-jangan kau bermaksud untuk tidur siang disini?" Gerutuan terdengar bersamaan dengan lengan Grimmjow yang meraih lengan Ichigo.

Menepuk-nepukkan kakinya demi menyingkirkan debu yang mungkin saja ada, _syukurlah kelihatannya ia tidak akan jatuh lagi_.

Menatap ke arah Ichigo saat merasakan jemari sang pemuda berada dikeningnya, "Apa?" Meringis pelan saat jemari itu menyentuh sesuatu dikeningnya yang terasa perih. Perlahan, Ichigo menempelkan sesuatu kekeningnya, sesuatu yang membuat perih yang ada menjadi berkurang.

"Nah, jauh lebih baik."

Ichigo tersenyum. Bukan senyum menantang seperti yang biasanya ia tunjukkan, melainkan senyum tulus yang membuat lutut sang Jaegerjaques terasa meleleh dan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Ia sentuh plester yang kini menempel dengan sangat baik dikeningnya, sebuah senyuman sumringah mencerahkan wajahnya yang sempat kesal karena kejadian sebelum ini.

**[16. Gig / Lembing]**

Satu yang ia ketahui saat lembing yang ia lemparkan hampir mengenai guru olahraganya, Zaraki Kenpachi, kabur sebelum yang bersangkutan menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah tantangan.

**[17. Trousers / Celana panjang]**

Grimmjow nyengir lebar sambil berkacak pinggang menatap ke arah Ichigo yang kini menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

Celana panjang yang ia pinjam dari sang pemuda tidak lagi menjadi 'celana panjang' baginya, melainkan celana tiga perempat. Hal ini secara tidak langsung membuktikan kalau pertumbungan tubuhnya jauh lebih baik daripada Ichigo. Dan juga memberikan arti, bahwa dirinyalah yang jauh lebih pantas menjadi seseorang 'yang mengontrol'.

**[18. Deja vu]**

"Apa?"

Masih kesal, Grimmjow mengelus-elus selangkangannya yang baru saja _ditabok_ bola oleh Karin. Cewek tomboi yang lebih senang 'berbuat sesuatu' daripada 'mengatakan sesuatu' itu kelihatannya memang lebih berbahaya jika tengah membawa bola bersamanya. Kerutan didahinya bertambah saat mendengar Ichigo tertawa.

"Deja vu." Jawab sang remaja berambut oranye ditengah kekehannya.

Mengangkat alis, berusaha mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu, Grimmjow kemudian bergidik saat ia benar-benar mengerti maksudnya.

Benar juga, ia dulu pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama saat menggoda Karin yang nampak tertarik pada Toushiro.

**[19. Dad / Ayah]**

Ichigo merasa ayahnya keluar dari perut neneknya dalam posisi yang sangat salah sehingga selalu melancarkan serangan demi serangan ke arahnya. Dan Grimmjow merasa ayahnya memliki son-complex karena sering sekali secara _tidak sengaja_ mengurung dirinya didalam rumah ketika sang ayah pergi keluar rumah, seolah tidak mengizinkannya pergi tanpa pengawasan.

**[20. Beach / Pantai]**

Sama seperti remaja kebanyakan, Grimmjow dan Ichigo merasa liburan musim panas mereka tidak afdol jika mereka tidak pergi ke pantai.

**[21. Cheers / Sorak-sorai]**

Sorak-sorai meramaikan acara tahun baru ketika permainan Truth or Dare dilangsungkan. Dan semuanya semakin meriah saja, ketika secara kebetulan Rukia mendapatkan giliran dan dengan sengaja memilih Grimmjow sebagai objeknya. Karena ia tahu betul sang remaja berdarah Jerman itu akan memilih Dare.

Ia menyeringai kecil, "Aku menantangmu untuk mencium Ichigo selama apa pun sampai nafasmu habis."

Dan seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat Grimmjow pun ikut menyeringai, dan wajah Ichigo merah seperti julukannya. Sorak-sorai yang ada pun menjadi semakin meriah dan menyemangati kedua belia itu untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

**[22. Internet]**

Betapa Grimmjow mencintai internet. Ia rela duduk berjam-jam didepan komputer dan tidak makan hanya demi browsing, dan memasukkan file-file pribadinya ke dalam blog pribadi miliknya.

Termasuk video saat Ichigo berbicara jujur dalam tidurnya.

**[23. Fans]**

Rukia menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk menjerit kuat-kuat saat menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri Grimmjow mencium Ichigo dengan penuh nafsu. Suara kecupan demi kecupan yang melibatkan lidah dan saliva itu membuatnya berkali-kali mengubah posisi duduknya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia tahan, seringainya saat melihat teman-temannya yang lain pun terpana menyaksikan momen bersejarah yang akan mengubah kehidupan dua remaja yang kini tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Oh, betapa ia yakin fans GrimmIchi akan bertambah setelah ini.

**[24. Album]**

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya, Ichigo menoleh dan menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke arah Grimmjow. Menandakan kalau ia menyuruh sang pemuda mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa banyak tanya, Grimmjow pun berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk demi melihat dengan jelas benda yang ada dipangkuan Ichigo.

Senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya saat ia menyadari benda apa itu.

"Album saat kita semua masih kecil, eh? Tidak kusangka kau melankolis, Ichi." Pukulan ringan dibahunya membuat Grimmjow tertawa kecil dan ia pun bergabung dengan Ichigo melihat-lihat kembali seperti apa rupa mereka dahulu.

**[25. Mission / Misi]**

Kali ini Yuzu menyelinap ke dalam kamar mandi dikamar Ichigo saat yang bersangkutan tengah sekolah. Berharap akan ada helaian rambut dilantai kamar mandi yang tidak tersapu air. Tapi, kemudian ia terpaksa dibuat kecewa karena ia ingat bahwa sang kakak adalah maniak kebersihan. Jadi, bukan hal yang mengherankan ketika ia mendapati kamar mandinya bersih, bahkan tanpa air yang menggenang.

Memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya, Yuzu kelihatannya harus menggunakan cara lain untuk mendapatkan rambut sang kakak. Sesusah apa pun, pokoknya misi demi mendapatkan Pink Panther sebagai hadiahnya ini akan ia selesaikan dengan baik.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author Notes:<span>_

Walau cerita ini saya beri tag 'complete', tetap tidak akan menutup kemungkinan jika nantinya saya akan menambahkan chapter baru. Jika ide-ide kembali berterbangan, tentunya.

C & CC? :)


End file.
